


Ficlets, Memes, and Drabbles

by Darksilvercat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Death, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Meme, Sentence Meme, Smut, UST, Various Genres, h/c, minor character pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of ficlets, fic memes, and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Sentence Fic Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on May 17th 2009.

**Angst**

Castiel has experienced a great deal lately- _doubt_ , _fear_ , _guilt_ , _shame_ \- but worse than any of those is the desire to feel something good, something worth feeling, and knowing that he never can.

**AU**

Dean knows why he was brought back, knows that this is a far greater punishment than anything inflicted on him in Hell, the one thing he could never withstand; a world without Sam. ****

**Crackfic**

Dean isn’t sure what he’d expected when Castiel threatened to ‘stop’ Sam, but he’s pretty certain this adorable little puppy- gazing up at him with the most impressive bitchface- wasn’t anywhere on the list. ****

**Death**

Dean doesn’t understand how, after every fucked up thing he’s seen, he can still be surprised at the sight of the tattered corpse of Bobby Singer, face down in the dirt. ****

**First time**

It’s nothing like Dean imagined, no gentle touches or soft kisses, just hard, hot bodies pressed tightly together, sharp, urgent movements bringing them to that desperately needed release. ****

**Fluff**

When Dean wakes from his nightmare it feels as though the world is spinning out of control; until a gentle hand on his shoulder anchors him, pulling him back into an angel’s embrace. ****

**Humor**

Somewhere around the fiftieth knock knock (knockin’ on Heaven’s door) joke, Castiel decides he’s never going on stakeout with Uriel, ever again. ****

**H/C**

Dean whimpers and moans in his sleep, twitching in a way that’s guaranteed to pull out his stitches; until Castiel laces their fingers together and presses a soft kiss to the hunter’s forehead, banishing the nightmares. ****

**Smut**

Dean had assumed that angels would be totally innocent when it came to sins of the flesh; but when Castiel pins his arms above his head and thrusts deep inside, he realises they’ve had an eternity to learn. ****

**UST**

When Dean grabs him by the coat and pins him against a wall, anger and lust swirling in his eyes, it takes every last ounce of willpower for Castiel to push him back rather than drag him forward.

**Minor character POV (Ruby)**

She saw them once, wrapped around one another as though nothing else in the world mattered, and she can’t help but wonder how it must feel to be able to have both love and duty, rather than being torn between the two.


	2. Publisher, Wisdom, Decoding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble meme

If Dean ever sold his story to a publisher, he’d leave this part out.

He wouldn’t talk about how, when Castiel wraps his strong arms around Dean’s waist and looks at him with infinite wisdom in his eyes, kisses him softly and whispers in his ear that everything will be okay, he actually believes it.

He thinks he might not have to. Audiences are always decoding the subtleties of interaction between two people. Maybe they’d realise anyway.

He’s never going to tell anyone that he’s in love with an angel of the Lord. But he wants the world to know.


	3. Bed, Churlish, Fumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three word drabble meme.

The toxic fumes have gone straight to Dean’s head. He feels dizzy and nauseous as Sam hauls him from the Impala to their motel room.

Castiel turns to meet them with a solemn gaze.

"Look who decided to show up _after_ we wasted the bad guys," Dean huffs. He knows he’s being churlish, but he can’t seem to help himself.

Sam dumps Dean on the bed and gazes pleadingly at Castiel. The angel nods reassuringly but doesn’t speak. Instead, he presses his lips to Dean’s, sending a cleansing breath into Dean’s lungs.

The haze clears, but Castiel doesn’t pull away.


	4. Evening, Lending, Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three word drabble meme.

Sam is gone for the evening, driven two towns over to meet Ruby, and if you’d told Dean six months ago that he’d be lending his precious car to Sam so that his brother could have conjugal visits with a demon, he’d have dunked you in holy water faster than you could say ‘Christo’.

He still doesn’t know if he’s happy for Sam, but the frequent absences aren’t without perks.

Dean idly sweeps cookie crumbs from the bedsheets as Castiel sleeps beside him. His eyes drift shut and he lets himself go, content that Hell will not haunt him tonight.


	5. Toilets, Arbitrary, Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three word drabble prompt meme.

It’s a pretty crappy coincidence, Dean decides. There were at least nine bars in this town- and going out at all had been an arbitrary decision- so naturally, he’d picked the local demon haunt.

Only a Winchester folks.

He’s currently toe-to-toe with three of the bastards in the restroom, backed against a toilet door with nothing but the sharp blade of Ruby’s knife to fend them off.

Through the open doorway he can hear a deep voice maintaining a steady stream of Latin. The whine of an angel’s true voice underlines every word.

Castiel it seems, is having little trouble.


	6. Mysteries, Frying, Thousand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three word drabble prompt meme.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s hardly one of the great mysteries of the universe,” Dean replies impatiently, because honestly, how hard is it to accept the fact that onions are a vital ingredient to hotdogs?

Castiel tilts his head and fixes the frying pan with a thousand-yard stare.

“I’m quite aware of the mysteries of the universe Dean,” he intones solemnly. “I know the laws mankind must live by. I just don’t recall it ever having been commanded that thou shalt only partake of hotdogs if onions are included.”

“Are you messing with me?” Dean demands.

Castiel looks up and smiles.


	7. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The fires of Hell are cold as ice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on July 26th 2009. Written for izazov.

The fires of Hell are cold as ice.

Dean Winchester knows this. He knows it just as he knows that if you slit a person’s wrists horizontally it won’t kill them; but if you cut deep they’ll lose just enough blood to be weakened to the point where chains aren’t necessary to restrain them. And so there will be no need to hold them down as you carve them up like a Christmas turkey, and as a result you can make them _dance_.

Hell has left him with a lot of memories, and an itch in his fingers that is never fully satisfied unless they’re wrapped around the handle of a knife. But worse than that, it’s left him cold. Frozen inside, chilled to the bone and deeper by the fires. 

He’d hoped it would thaw eventually. Hoped that the warm touch of others would eventually melt the ice in his blood; a warm welcoming embrace from Bobby; then Sam, holding him as though he never wanted to be parted again. But he had come away cold. 

He’d sought more heat, the fires of passion, a night with Jamie, a night with a librarian far too young and hot to be spending the rest of her life shushing people, a waitress, an overly helpful cop, but none of it had worked. He’d given up trying after a while, six months and only accepting the invitation of one woman, and that had been for her sake, not his. Going through the motions because at least she was trying, had offered him kindness and forgiveness. But there had been no connection between them, no fire. Just a cold, empty pleasure and a kiss goodbye. 

_Thanks for the memories._

He threw himself into the hunt instead, hoping for a different kind of fire, for the adrenaline and the victory rush, but time and again he came away frozen, tired, _numb_. And all the while the world is coming apart around him, the entire world and _his_ entire world, an apocalypse on one side, Sam on the other, lies and deceit and betrayal all swallowed in fire and ice, and he may be free of Hell, but this isn’t far different.


	8. Broken Down Angel

Dean isn't sure when it all changed. It seems like a lifetime ago that Castiel was there, watching him with that look of utmost faith, telling him that he was worthy, that he could save the world. That an angel believed in him, ridiculous as that sounded. 

Dean believes it now. Oh he's not _completely_ convinced. He doesn't think he alone can save the world, but then he's never really been alone. He has Sam, he has Bobby, and now he has Castiel. 

Only Castiel isn't the same unshakeable angel any more. His world has been shattered by the betrayal of his brothers, and now, in the midst of a war, Castiel doesn't know who to trust any more. He's placed all his faith in Dean, stands strong at Dean's side because it's all he has left, and Dean won't let him down. He can't. 

They're both broken in their own way, but together, Dean thinks he may just have found the strength to win this war.


	9. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is a companion piece to the next chapter.

Dean doesn’t know where he’s going when this is over. Castiel has never told him if he’ll just go on living his life, second chance and all that, or if he’s still hellbound when all is said and done. 

He doesn’t really care anymore. Because when Castiel pushes him down into the bed, lays a trail of kisses down his neck and across his collarbone, drags his fingers down Dean’s side to grip his hips and angle them just right; when he thrusts deep inside and kisses Dean as though there is nothing else in the world that matters; when they are joined body and soul, Dean knows he’s already experienced heaven.


	10. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet is a companion piece to the previous chapter.

None of this is quite what Castiel had expected. It’s been 2,000 years, so perhaps his memory is just faded, but everything about being in a human vessel once again makes things so much more real. Having tangible form, being able to touch, to smell and hear and see through mortal senses, it is an underrated pleasure. And the _feelings_ , oh, the feelings that terrified him so at first, he’s learned to embrace them now. Anger makes him stronger in battle, compassion stays his hand and spares lives that he would never have considered before. Love floods his soul and makes it shine as bright as the highest hosts of heaven. 

Touching Dean, breathing him in, tasting him, is unlike anything he has ever experienced, and to be touched in return is a true gift. 

This was a mission when he started, a set of orders to be followed. Now he knows that no power on heaven or earth, and certainly no force of hell will ever prevent him from doing everything he can to save this world, these people, this man.


	11. Random Twitfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Twitter.

"Here you go guys," Sam says, dumping a handful of lettuce and carrots into the bunny box. Cas!bunny ignores him, but Dean!bunny gives him a baleful glare. "Sorry Dean, but I don't think cheeseburgers are good for your digestive system." Sam replaces the lid on the box and straps it into the passenger seat of the Impala. Gabriel is going to regret this.

**Alternative:**

Sam really regrets accusing Dean and Cas of going at it like rabbits while the witch's curse was still in effect.


	12. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural RPF (Jensen/Misha). It's Jensen's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Twitter.

"Surprise!" his parents say when they show up on his doorstep, the morning of his birthday. Jensen lets then in and hugs them tight, thanking them for making the long journey north and apolgising for the mess that is entirely the fault of his co-workers.

"Surprise!" the cast and crew call out as three of them carry a giant cake onto set. Judging by the identical mischevious glints in their eyes, the fifty million candles were Jared and Misha's doing.

"Surprise!" Jared yells, leading the cheers as Jensen gets home to find his friends and family waiting for him. There are balloons and streamers everywhere, and Jensen suspects someone has stolen his spare key. Again.

"Surprise," Misha murmurs after crowding Jensen against the kitchen counter and kissing him for the very first time. Jensen slides his hands over Misha's hips and pulls him closer, kissing him back. Misha's fingers skim the curve of his jaw, lips parting to lick his way inside Jensen's mouth. As he slips his hands beneath Misha's shirt, thanking God that Misha waited until everyone had gone home to kiss him, Jensen realises that this isn't really a suprise at all.


End file.
